


Us

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: 'Draconian Lucius Malfoy & Thomas Marvello Riddle'Those are the names of Harry Potter's soulmates. He's seen those words every day of his life and now he's hoping he's going to finally meet them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Hogwarts Express

I get on the train. I'm really looking forward to starting school. I've read all of my books and I can already do some wandless magic. I think I'm going to read. But what? I extend my magic into my extremely well packed trunk and find my favourite book. _Magical Bonds and Blocks_. I summon it out of my trunk and it appears in my lap. I smile to myself and start reading.

I walk down the corridor. I hope the boy from earlier is around here somewhere. He seemed really nice. He never said what his name was thought. I haven't got a soulmate mark and I couldn't care less. My older twin brothers have got Malfoys as their soulmates. Destiny and Twilight. Pretentious gits. Apparently their little brother is in my year. I don't care. He's probably as bad if not worse.

The read head opens the compartment door.  
Ron: Hi. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.  
Hadrian: Sure.  
Ron: I'm Ron. Ron Weasley.  
Hadrian: Hadrian Potter.  
Ron: How come you couldn't get onto the platform? Didn't your parents know?  
Hadrian: My parents are dead. I live with my aunt and uncle who are muggles and my cousin who has a lot of magical energy coming off him. I think someone's put a block on his magic. Probably the same person who killed my parents.  
Ron: Who killed your parents?  
Hadrian: Supposedly Voldermort...  
Ron shivers.  
Hadrian: But it can't have been because I got a scar that night and Voldermort couldn't have done that.  
Ron: Why?  
Hadrian: Because of the six words on his arm.  
Ron: He's your soulmate?  
Hadrian: One of them.  
Ron: Who's the other one?  
Hadrian: I'm not going to tell you on the basis of what you think about them.  
Ron: How can you tell what I think about someone?  
Hadrian: My family goes back before the time of Merlin. We have a lot of powers inherently that it would take a normal wizard months of even years to master.  
Ron: Like what?  
Hadrian: Legilmency, Oclumency, natural animagus powers, creature inheritances, etcetera.  
Ron: What's your animagus?  
Hadrian: But that would be telling.


	2. Chapter 2

The compartment door slides open. Ron has an immediate look of distaste on his face.  
Hadrian: Hi.  
Draco: Hi. Can I sit here? My friends have been really bitchy and I've had enough.  
Hadrian: Yeah sure.  
Draco steps in and starts struggling to put his stuff on the luggage rack.  
Hadrian: Do you need a hand?  
Draco: Please.  
Hadrian focuses his magic and pushes the luggage onto the rack.  
Draco: Cool thanks.  
He sits down next to Hadrian.  
Draco: I'm Draconian Malfoy.  
Hadrian: Hadrian Potter.  
They look at each other and smile softly. Draco turns to Ron.  
Draco: Red hair, look of distaste. You must be Fred and George's little brother. I feel sorry for them.  
Ron: Shove off Malfoy.  
Draco: Fred and George are so nice. Then there's you. Prejudiced against muggle borns just because most of then know more about the wizarding world than you do and they've only been here a hot minute.  
Ron: I'm not prejudiced. You are.  
Draco: I'm not pureblood. I'm three quarter.  
The compartment door slides open again.  
Hermione: Has anyone seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one.  
Draco: No but we have found a blood prejudiced twat called Ronald.  
Hermione: I don't want him.  
Hadrian: We don't either.  
ROn: You're supposed to be my friend.  
Hadrian: I never said anything about that. I'm here to learn. The only people that I want to talk to are my soulmates.  
Hermione: Sounds like a good plan. Do any of you know a Pansophene Parkinson?  
Draco: Got back towards the engine and it's the first compartment after the prefect's. Black hair, pixie cut.  
Hermione: Thank you. What's your name?  
Draco: Draconian Malfoy and this is one of my soulmates, Hadrian Potter.  
Hermione: Nice to meet you both. My name's Hermione Granger. Do you want me to get a prefect about this one?  
Hadrian: No don't worry I'll call one myself.  
He focuses for a second and uses Leglimency to call the Gryffindor prefect.  
Hadrian: Done.  
Hermione: Did you use ancestral powers?  
Hadrian: Yes. My family has quite a lot of them.  
Hermione: So there's things that you won't need to learn as we go through school?  
Hadrian: I believe so, yes.  
Ron: Can you all stop showing off?  
Draco: Why are we showing off?  
Ron: Some of us don't have ancestral powers or soulmates.  
Hadrian: You don't care about that. So stop lying.


End file.
